Life After The War
by Eriol-sama
Summary: Collection of drabbles in an AU theme with a crossover between FF7 and FF8. Rating will be range from G to R. Pairing: SeiferxSquall as the main with other pairings of FF7! Please read and review!
1. Prompt 001: Beginnings

Rating: G

Character: Seifer Almasy

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Words: 97

**Prompt 001: Beginnings**

"Well?" The arrogant tone sounded bored comes from the figure slouching on the chair.

The officer clears his throat, "Name?"

"Almasy, Seifer Almasy." The tone changes as the young man answers proudly as if challenging the man to mock him.

The officer spots the folder on the far right of the table. He takes it and holds it out to the freshly registered cadet in front of him.

"Welcome to the Shinra SOLDIER's Program!"

A snort is his only reply though the officer perfectly hears few of the muttered curses as the young man makes his exit.


	2. Prompt 086: Choices

Rating: G

Character: Seifer Almasy

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Words: 99

**Prompt 086: Choices**

He only had two choices offered to him on the trial as Sorceress' Knight. Imprisonment or another military training.

He scoffs to think that the judge never learn from the past mistakes. It should be quite obvious that he will have taken the second to the first choice. After all whoever wants to be imprisoned if one can be free? Well free in its limit but still, it is a lot better.

Thus, he hauls his duffel bag and drags his steps into the front gate of Shinra's building complex while muttering, "Home sweet home," sarcastically under his breathe.


	3. Prompt 088: He

Rating: PG

Character: Seifer Almasy, hinted Squall Leonhart

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Words: 97

**Prompt 088: He**

If he asks himself why he bothers to put some real effort to this SOLDIER's program all he can say is this is for his sake's. He, the ice princess who captures his heart and still influences him like no other sorceresses can do until now.

He knows that he owes his life to the puberty-boy who should have hated him for what he had done but he does not and will not. Thus he reckons the very least he can do to repay his effort on saving his sorry ass, is by graduating from this program.


	4. Prompt 022: Enemies

Rating: G

Character: Squall Leonhart, hinted Seifer Almasy

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Words: 98

**Prompt 022: Enemies**

Sometimes Squall wonders if he and Seifer are really enemies even back then when they were all wrapped up in the Sorceress War. Surely people think that they are yet surprisingly it was Squall who refused the execution of the former sorceress knight.

Squall remembers just how many people he had opposed during the trial. He even resorted pulling some strings as the promoted Headmaster of Balamb Garden. Thus in the end he and Seifer are not enemies. Only rivals but not enemies. The enemies are those who want to execute the said rival he has fiercely protected.


	5. Prompt 023: Lovers

Rating: PG-13

Character: Seifer Almasy, hinted Squall Leonhart

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Words: 100

**Prompt 023: Lovers**

Seifer and The Ice Princess surely are not lovers. Yes, they are rivals and they can understand each other amazingly well even without the help of verbal language. But no, they are not lovers.

Even though there are times when Seifer wishes if they were. Like when he is masturbating alone in the communal shower stalls and his traitorous mind immediately projects the said rivals in tempting positions and lustful noises that he is sure would not be heard from the verbally-challenged man, at least not now. Thus, it is enough said that Seifer and Squall are not lovers, yet.


	6. Prompt 006: Hours

Rating: PG-13

Character: Seifer Almasy, hinted Squall Leonhart

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Words: 97

**Prompt 006: Hours**

It has already been hours that he lies on the bed while the textbooks laying open somewhere on the floor of his shared room. He cannot concentrate and thoughts are swirling in his head, refusing to leave him alone. Seifer sighs and promptly closes the textbooks.

"Better kick someone's asses than thinking his sexy ass," He grumbles as he grabs his gunblade and walks out of his room toward the training centre where he can challenge some of the higher ranked SOLDIERs. Hopefully by then his traitorous mind will not think about a certain Ice Princess again.


	7. Prompt 012: Grey

Rating: G

Character: Seifer Almasy, hinted Squall Leonhart

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Words: 99

**Prompt 012: Grey**

Usually Seifer does not mind about colors but he finds the grey color of the whole Shinra complex is a bit repulsing even for him. He even does not want to think how the heck those SOLDIERs manage to live in such, for lack of words, horrendous place and he just starts with the color.

He wonders what would happen if he adds few tints of blue among those depressing grey walls, would it comes out beautifully such as one he sees whenever he looks into those intense gaze of gray-blue of a certain Shiva's lover he yearns for.


	8. Prompt 018: Green

Rating: PG

Character: Squall Leonhart, hinted Seifer Almasy

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Words: 100

**Prompt 018: Green**

Whenever Squall looks on green all he can think about is how pale the green color is, in the comparison of a certain rich emerald green he knows very well. The same thought crosses his mind too when his gaze landed on the metallic green colored shirt when he was at Esthar.

Yet he could not stand the lure of the said green which is by far is the best green he has ever seen. Thus it seems reason enough of why he walked into the shop and bought the damn shirt. Though he remembered to buy the larger size.


	9. Prompt 021: Friends

Rating: PG-13

Character: Seifer Almasy, hinted FF8 casts, Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Sephiroth, Reno, Rude, Tifa Lockhart

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Words: 124

**Prompt 021: Friends**

Friend is a luxury that Seifer never indulges again, not after he betrayed the Orphanage gang and especially his posse by siding with the witch. Yet strangely enough, he is content to be considered a friend by one noisy 1st class SOLDIER with spiky black hair and his siamese twin, the spiky blonde one and heck he even puts up with the His-Highness-Stuck-Up-in-The-Ass General.

He wonders what would happen if only they know that he was once a wanted man. But as he watches the said friends plus the nosey red haired Turk along with the bald one getting shit-facedly drunk minus the prissy his highness in Lockhart's Seventh Heaven, he cannot say if he gives a shit about it. Probably so do they.


	10. Prompt 037: Sound

Rating: G

Character: Seifer Almasy, hinted Squall Leonhart

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Words: 99

**Prompt 037: Sound**

While Seifer is sitting on one of the chairs in Seventh Heaven, brooding his own bitterness, beneath all the noise which reverberates in the background, faintly he hears a very familiar jingle. A jingle that is uniquely caused by the clinking of belts whenever the Ice Princess walks.

But Seifer blanches upon his hearing. After all if Leonhart does not show up on the graduation ceremony then why should he care about the graduation celebration? Hence he ignores his stupid delusional ears and keeps moping. He is not desperate enough to have his hope crushed before his own eyes.


	11. Prompt 036: Smell

Drabble: Five Senses Part 2

Prompt: 036. Smell

Rating: G

Characters: Seifer, Squall

Summary: Seifer and Squall's life after the war

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Author's note: Please drop comments! They will be very much appreciated the comment-hungry author

--

Prompt 036: Smell

--

Seifer ignores the mug that is placed down on the table. He is not in the mood to socialize and this idiot has to misplace the order. Just when he is about to snap at the server, it is the familiar smell that assaults his sense and wakes him from his daze.

The one smell which he will recognize very easily. A distinctive smell of coffee blended with heavy cinnamon and a tad of rich dark chocolate. The scent of his favorite beverage that only one person knows how to brew it right and thus he looks up.

End Five Senses part 2


	12. Prompt 040: Sight

Drabble: Five Senses Part 3

Prompt: 040. Sight

Rating: G

Characters: Seifer, Squall

Summary: Seifer and Squall's life after the war

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Author's note: Please drop comments! They will be very much appreciated the comment-hungry author

--

Prompt 040: Sight

--

What greets his eyes really surprises him that he even has the urge to pinch his cheek, making sure he is not dreaming. Squall Leonhart, The Ice Princess, his very own arch-rival, whom he misses achingly, whom he is sure will not be coming, stands before him in the flesh.

His gaze quickly takes in the black slack, the tied black apron and the simple white shirt with first two buttons undone, revealing the smooth pale column of neck, then up to the beautiful face with elegant high cheekbones and a scar which is mirroring him on its place between the two stunning gray-blue orbs that gaze intensely onto him.

End Five Senses part 3


	13. Prompt 038: Touch

**Drabble Five Senses Part 5**

Prompt: 038. Touch

Rating: G

Characters: Seifer, Squall

Summary: Seifer and Squall's life after the war

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Author's note: Please drop comments! They will be very much appreciated the comment-hungry author ^^

--------------------------

**Prompt 038: Touch**

--------------------------

Suddenly Seifer has the sudden urge to feel the flesh with his hands, to have the body flushes against him. Thus he wastes no time to stand and grabs him closer. He is purposely letting the startled body falls onto his broader and taller stature while he lifts the angular face and kisses the Ice Princess thoroughly whereas the other hand traps the slender body firmly against his. Seifer has no intention to hold back anymore as he proceeds to ravish the pliant lips and obliging mouth beneath him. The touches feel real and so does his princess.

---------------------------------

~End Five Senses part 5~

---------------------------------


	14. Prompt 039: Taste

**Drabble: Five Senses Part 6**

Prompt: 039. Taste

Rating: PG

Characters: Seifer, Squall

Summary: Seifer and Squall's life after the war

Warnings: This is an AU and crossover of FF8 and FF7!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, they belong to Square Enix and all those who are supposed to own them.

Beta reader: Cap'n Jame

Author's note: Please drop comments! They will be very much appreciated the comment-hungry author ^^

------------------------------

**Prompt 039: Taste**

------------------------------

The assail upon his senses are completed as he kisses him out of his breathe. The tiny muffled yelps and moans, the warm skin beneath his palm, the faint pink flushes on his cheeks, the familiar cologne mixed with his body musk then lastly, but not the least, his taste. A slight chocolate-y sweet with hint of mint on the edge along with the unspecified taste solely of his princess which is wistfully familiar and makes Seifer hungry for more. The taste is simply heady and addictive, intoxicates Seifer and all his higher brain functions like a good ol' morphine.

---------------------------------------

~End Five Senses part 6~

---------------------------------------

~End Five Senses Drabble ~

---------------------------------------


	15. FFVIII100: Interlude 1

Okay let's take a break and here you go! Five sets of drabbles by the prompt: dialogue only! These drabbles were written for the weekly contest of 100 words (exactly one hundred) drabble in ffViii_100 livejournal community of last week's prompt. Feel free to come and take a look! Better yet, come and let's participate!

Unfortunately, the last week round came in a tie between Balamb (the group I am in) and Trabia. Bah! But! It was a very fun experience and really, never knew, us, fanfic writers are actually stubborn competitive jerks until the end, including me of course...hahahaha ;P

Oh well. enough, babbling, please do enjoy the reading! Please comment too!

--

**Title:** Persuasion Skill  
**Prompt:** Dialogue Only  
**Characters/Pairings:** Seifer, FF8 female cast (I am thinking of Selphie but you can imagine whoever she is)/implied SeiferxSquall  
**Rating:** PG-13 for some swearing and sexual hints  
**Word Count:** 100 according to Word 2007  
**Author's Notes:** It's a drabble written and posted for ffviii_100

--

"I'm not wearing this shit!"

"Come on, Seify, it'll be great on you!"

"The heck it will!"

"It's kinky! He'll love it."

"Woman, that's not kinky! That's fruity!"

"Dressing up is kinky too!"

"Not as a peacock, dammit!"

"Okay...how about this?"

"...Woman, are you bribing me?"

"See his legs? They're so smooth!"

"You touch him?!"

"Geeze, don't be such a grouch, I've just touched his legs not his ass."

"His ass's mine, no one touches!"

"I know I know, so you're wearing or not?"

"Dammit! Just pray he'll let me grope his ass or you'll have Hyperion on your tail."

---------

~End~

---------

--

--

**Title: **Today's Dialogue**  
Prompt: **Dialogue Only**  
Characters/Pairings: **Squall, Zell**  
Rating: **G**  
Word Count: **100 according to Word 2007**  
Author's Notes: **Another 100 word drabble written and posted for ffviii_100, really I wanna win from those Trabians and Galbadians! Viva Balamb!**  
**

--

"Welcome to Balamb's Weekly Dialogue! Today's special guest is the Commander of Balamb Garden, Squall Leonhart. We are going to answer some of the fan's letters!"

"..."

"First: Your favourite color?"

"..."

"No answer? Next then: Your underwear's color?"

"..."

"Uh, too personal, let's try with this one: Are you a screamer?"

"..."

"Let's just forget it, next: Have you done it with Seifer?"

"..."

"Skip that, next: Are you the bottom?"

"..."

"Folks, we'll take a short break. This is Zell Dincht and Squall Leonhart, signing out. Have a pleasant day and stay tune for the dialo– err, monologues!"

---------

~End~

---------

--

--

**Title: **Compromising Intercourse**  
Prompt: **Dialogue Only**  
Characters/Pairings: **Laguna, Kiros/KirosxLaguna implied**  
Rating: **PG for sexual innuendo**  
Word Count: **100 according to Word 2007**  
Author's Notes: **Another 100 word drabble written and posted for ffviii_100, really I wanna win from those Trabians and Galbadians! Viva Balamb!**  
**

--

"Ouch!"

"Don't move!"

"But it hurts!"

"...What are you? A kid?"

"But you've just said so just now."

"I'll slow down. Try to relax, okay?"

"Owwie...!"

"Don't move! Relax your muscle. I'll push it in a bit more."

"But, Kiros!"

"Try it, Laguna. For our sake....Please?"

"Fine....Just be gentle."

"I will."

"Hey, Kiros."

"Yes?"

"Do you think what I think?"

"...What are you thinking about?"

"Do you think they think we are doing what I am thinking?"

"What do you think?"

"That we're having that."

"That?"

"Yeah, that. You know...sex?"

"Are we now?"

"Don't know. Can we?"

"That can be arranged."

"Cool!"

---------

~End~

---------

--

--

**Title: **Cracking Shakespeare**  
Prompt: **Dialogue Only**  
Characters/Pairings: **Seifer, Squall, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie/SeiferxSquall implied**  
Rating: **PG for swearing**  
Word Count: **100 according to Word 2007**  
Author's Notes: **I wonder why I write cracks nowadays? Has my mind really broken down?**  
**

--

"Romeo. Where are you?"

"I'm here, dammit!"

"Cut! Seifer, don't swear and Squall, read the goddamn lines!"

"Why I'm here and watching this?"

"Because we've agreed to do a play for the charity fund raising."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"That's what Selphie decided on."

"Said that it's the most romantic play ever."

"But them?!"

"Apparently, she thought they are the only suited for the major roles."

"Quoting, they are the hottest couple and love is just in the air around them."

"So she just forgets that they are the only one who think that cutting up each other is a foreplay!?"

----------

~End~

----------

--

--

**Title: **Tasting Hell**  
Prompt: **Dialogue Only**  
Characters/Pairings: **Seifer, Squall**  
Rating: **PG for violence hints**  
Word Count: **100 according to Word 2007**  
Author's Notes: **I'm trying to write something angsty so here we have. Enjoy it!**  
**

--

"I said I don't know."

"Wrong answer, puberty boy. Look here, you're chained and have nowhere to escape while I can do anything to you. I can rip you apart bits by bits where you will beg for me to stop and that you even piss on yourself because you're so afraid of what I'd do to you next. Or...you can just tell me what I want to hear."

"Never!"

"Think that you are brave eh, Leonhart?"

"Go to hell, Almasy!"

"Your choice then. Start your prayer now coz I'll let you taste your hell! And please, don't beg me!"

----------

~End~

----------

--

--


	16. FFVIII100: Interlude 2

Title: Her Mother

Prompt: Legacy

Characters/Pairings: Julia Heartily, Rinoa Heartily, Squall Leonhart implied

Team: Balamb Garden

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 100 according to Word 2007

Author's Notes: I don't know of the time line and I don't even know if Julia is still alive...so you may consider this as AU.

***

Her stylishly cut long black hair, the princess-like beautiful heart-shaped face, her pale skin with rosy hue on both cheeks, full and pouty lips which is perfectly kissable, small nose, high cheekbones, almond colored eyes, soft and melodious voice that speaks sweet secrets.

All in all, she is her prided daughter.

Yet, Julia can only pray that she will not follow her steps regarding love as she does not miss the adoring stares her daughter has sent to the seemingly oblivious young man who is actually the very son of a lowly galbadian soldier she had fallen in love with.

***

-End-

***

***

Title: Her Daughter

Prompt: Legacy

Characters/Pairings: Rinoa Heartily, Julia Heartily, Squall Leonhart implied

Team: Balamb Garden

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 100 according to Word 2007

Author's Notes: Companion piece to the "Her Mother" piece

***

She is the perfect epithet of how her mother was like; the silk spun raven hair that both have shared, a heart-shaped face, pale smooth skin, adorable nose, high cheekbones, a small but perfectly kissable lips and a pair of almond colored eyes that twinkle whenever she smiles. It is like a princess who comes alive out of a fairy tale's book.

However, Rinoa smiles secretly when she watches on a certain stoic commander and she vows that she will have her knight's love, unlike her mother who had lived her life barren of her knight's love to flourish on.

***

-End-

***

***

Title: Her Witch

Prompt: Legacy

Characters/Pairings: Ultimecia, Rinoa Heartily and Squall Leonhart implied

Team: Balamb Garden

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 100 according to Word 2007

Author's Notes: Companion piece to "Her Daughter" and to all Rinoa lovers, be warned.

***

She is no fool thus she knows it when she fights a losing game. However, she still cannot help not to laugh at the irony of it.

Yes, she has found the perfect host of her while she stays dormant but whoever guesses that the princess is so dark inside that it is practically oozing out of her pores?

So, for Ultimecia, it is such a mere payback on aiding the princess to bewitch her knight whereas she will bid her time and return to, once and for all, _krushed_ all those _kursed_ maggots who have dared to defy her.

***

-End-

***

***

Title: Her Knight

Prompt: Legacy

Characters/Pairings: Squall Leonhart and Laguna Loire, Raine Leonhart and Seifer Almasy implied

Team: Balamb Garden

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 100 according to Word 2007

Author's Notes: Companion piece to "Her Witch" and amy be considered as AU since I don't know of Raine Leonhart as well...

***

He seems aloof and socially awkward that people tend to forget that though he shares the same pale smooth skin, determination and certain level of obliviousness, he is also a quiet brunette who has a sharp mind and charisma that he is capable of leading even if he wishes not to.

He is a Loire as much as a Leonhart, who never strays from his path.

And thus, it is why Squall has never been bewitched by the raven haired sorceress, since he keeps on loving the blonde haired rival of his, the one and only true love of his.

***

-End-

***

PS: These are written for ffviii_100 community in both LJ and IJ. Feel free to check those sites out!


	17. FFVIII100: Interlude 3a

**Title:** The Master

**Prompt:** Alternate Universe

**Characters/Pairings:** Seifer AlmasyxSquall Leonhart

**Team:** Balamb Garden

**Rating:** R

**Warning:** Implied BDSM and slavery

**Word Count:** 100 according to Word 2007

**Author's Notes:** In this world where Ultimecia won the war.

* * *

The Knight had just come back from another victorious conquest and after a report to his Mistress, he was now impatient to return to his chamber.

As soon as he reached his door's chamber, without a pause he pushed it open.

He took in the sight of chained and kneeling figure in the centre of the room and approached him.

"Hello, there, pet. Do you miss me?"

Then he yanked on the hair, tilting up the face and proceeded to plunder the pliant lips of ex-Commander who had already known his place as he submissively surrendered to the violent kiss.

* * *

-End-

* * *

* * *

**Title:** The Slave

**Prompt:** Alternate Universe

**Characters/Pairings:** Seifer AlmasyxSquall Leonhart

**Team:** Balamb Garden

**Rating:** R

**Warning:** Implied BDSM and slavery

**Word Count:** 100 according to Word 2007

**Author's Notes:** In this world where Ultimecia won the war.

* * *

It was not a simple feat for a usually quiet man like him to voice his pleasure. But after relentless punishments that involved cock ring, dildos, O-ring gag and his unsatisfied need, he knew his place and what was asked of him. He was no longer a Seed or Commander, but a mere slave, the spoil of war gifted to the only Knight of Ultimecia.

Thus, at one sharp violent thrust that striked right onto his bundle of nerves deep inside his ass as well as the command from his master, he climaxed hard whilst wailed the Knight's name.

"Seifer!"

* * *

-End-

* * *

* * *

**Title:** The Mistress

**Prompt:** Alternate Universe

**Characters/Pairings:** Ultimecia, Seifer AlmasyxSquall Leonhart implied

**Team:** Balamb Garden

**Rating:** R

**Warning:** Implied BDSM and slavery

**Word Count:** 100 according to Word 2007

**Author's Notes:** In this world where Ultimecia won the war.

* * *

Ultimecia watched in delight as Her Knight stepped into the court along with his pet.

The ex-Commander submissively crawled alongside his Knight. His body was bared, showing scars, bruises and a very standing out burnt mark of the Knight's official seal upon what seemed to be recently whipped ass. Around his neck was a steel collar, which each ends was molded together, and attached to it was a leash that was in the blonde Knight's grip.

The Sorceress smiled upon the sight. After all, she liked to see the humiliation of the wretched Seed who had dared to defy her.

* * *

-End-

* * *

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! I dunno what have come to me for writing these drabbles on 3 am, nonetheless! Blame on my stupid hormones and my BDSM muse! -.-;


End file.
